<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pacify Part 1: Shatter [PODFIC] by 221BasketCase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897103">Pacify Part 1: Shatter [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BasketCase/pseuds/221BasketCase'>221BasketCase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pacify Podfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Guilt, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kink written by Kinksters, M/M, Pacifyverse, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Safewords, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sexual Tension, Substance Abuse, Top Severus Snape, actual BDSM, dubious consent but not in the way you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BasketCase/pseuds/221BasketCase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacify<br/>1. To allay the anger or agitation of<br/>2. To reduce to a submissive state</p>
<p>Shatter<br/>1. To break at once into pieces<br/>2. to damage badly : ruin</p>
<p>“You think this will ease your suffering,” Severus said, squeezing Harry’s wrists still clasped in his hands. “But it won’t. It will destroy you.” I will destroy you.</p>
<p>“I want you to,” Harry murmured, and Severus' resistance wasn't enough to keep him from being pulled closer, Potter’s breath feathering across his lips. And in some ways, the fact that his eyes were closed made it worse - made the words whispered against his mouth all the more obscene: “I want you to tear me apart.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry and Severus tumble into an intensely inappropriate physical relationship after events at Headquarters spiral out of control. Severus, digging his heels in, tries to stop, but he is just not strong enough.</p>
<p>***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pacify Podfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue/Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/gifts">Chickenpets</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993898">Pacify Part 1: Shatter</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets">Chickenpets</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy this teaser for the Pacify Podfic! I hope to begin posting chapters for Part 1 before the new year! </p>
<p>A huge thank you to Chickenpets, for writing Pacify, encouraging me to podfic, beta listening, suggesting this teaser in the first place, and being such a wonderful person. </p>
<p>And special love to the Pacify Discord Server. This was recorded with them in mind, and I love you all dearly. </p>
<p>Also. I will get better at the technical stuff I swear. But I wanted to post SOMETHING. If there are any podficcers that want to @me for doing something stupid (or have any helpful suggestions, I am here for it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318">221BasketCase</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318/pacify-teaser">Pacify Teaser</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pacify<br/>1. To allay the anger or agitation of<br/>2. To reduce to a submissive state</p><p>Shatter<br/>1. To break at once into pieces<br/>2. to damage badly : ruin</p><p>“You think this will ease your suffering,” Severus said, squeezing Harry’s wrists still clasped in his hands. “But it won’t. It will destroy you.” I will destroy you.</p><p>“I want you to,” Harry murmured, and Severus' resistance wasn't enough to keep him from being pulled closer, Potter’s breath feathering across his lips. And in some ways, the fact that his eyes were closed made it worse - made the words whispered against his mouth all the more obscene: “I want you to tear me apart.”</p><p>***</p><p>Harry and Severus tumble into an intensely inappropriate physical relationship after events at Headquarters spiral out of control. Severus, digging his heels in, tries to stop, but he is just not strong enough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well...Hello Lovely Listeners &lt;3 </p><p>Happy 1 Year Paciversary to you all! </p><p>I couldn't resist the delicious symbolism of posting the first chapter of the podfic on this most auspicious day! </p><p>It has been an honor and a privilege, as I have poured all my obsessive, dedicated, love into doing this up to the best of my abilities, to have not only the permission, but the beta-ing (and enthusiastic encouragement) of Chickenpets, who not only wrote one of the most incredible, evocative, transformative, heart-breakingly gorgeous, and personally moving fics I have ever read in my 17 years as a reader, but also become a dear friend. </p><p>And if THAT weren't enough, I have found a home amongst a legion of other deeply lovely, sweet, supportive, funny, and all-around fantastic people on the Pacify server. The podfic is really for ALL of you. </p><p>I can't make any promises as to a posting schedule. But I AM working as hard as I can on this, and I will continue to do so. </p><p>And hey, thanks for listening!</p><p>PS I will be updating the coverart...but until then, please enjoys this picture of a Chicken in a Basket.</p><p>Also...if you are interested in screaming about Pacify (the podfic, the original work, the related fanworks, Snarry and other like, you know, very mainstream stuff, join ussss in the server:<br/>Pacify Discord: https://discord.gg/M5mFk9M</p><p>Update: I DID Added the Coverart!!! Thank you Mousewrites for the beautiful title card (with my own personalized quote heeeeee!) to match the ones on the original work T_T. I love youuuuu &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318">221BasketCase</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318/chapter-1-war">Chapter 1: War</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's January 9, 2021!! Happpyyyy Birthday Severus Snape &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>If he knew just how much love and adoration we fans heap upon him, he would be appalled LOL. &lt;3 </p><p>Please enjoy Chapter 2. Thanks to all for the lovely comments and kudos, you all are very sweet! I adore!</p><p>ALSO: BIG BIG LOVE AND THANKS TO THE AMAZING MOUSEWRITES for making me my own personalized Coverart! It pairs with the one on the original text and I loveee it and herrrrr &lt;3 </p><p>aaaand enternal thx to Chickenpets for handholding and head patting and the director's notessss &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318">221BasketCase</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318/chapter-2-the-only-one">Chapter 2 - The Only One</a></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318">221BasketCase</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318/chapter-2-the-only-one">Chapter 2: The Only One</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Dreamless Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day listeners!</p>
<p>I want to thank all of you for your kind comments and kudos, I really appreciate all of them so much. I also appreciated your patience between chapters at the moment, I have been going through a big life-transition period involving a move across the country and all that fun bs, but I am hoping to move toward a more regular posting schedule that's not arbitrary holiday LOL (I count both the 1 year Paciversary and Severus' Birthday as Holidays, Yes.) </p>
<p>Thanks ever to Chickenpets for beta/emotional support and head pats...and well to basically the whole Pacify server fam for the support and head pats too. You are the best people I have ever known. </p>
<p>SPEAKING OF...if you are interested in screaming about Pacify (the podfic, the original work, the related fanworks, Snarry and other like, you know, very mainstream stuff, join ussss in the server:<br/>Pacify Discord: https://discord.gg/M5mFk9M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 <iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318">221BasketCase</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318/pacify-part-1-chapter-3-dreamless-sleep">Pacify Part 1 Chapter 3 Dreamless Sleep</a></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318">221BasketCase</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-206169318/pacify-part-1-chapter-3-dreamless-sleep">Chapter 3: Dreamless Sleep</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music: "Depth Of Focus" by Shane Ivers - https://www.silvermansound.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>